disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Dominator
Lord Dominator is the main antagonist of the second season of Wander Over Yonder. Background Personality While in her masculine armor, Dominator is a silent, intimidating figure that is dreaded in the galaxy not only for her army and strength, but because she managed to become the greatest villain in the galaxy in record time. In the rare times she speaks while wearing the armor, her voice is deep and course. When not in her armor, however, Dominator seems to be a highly upbeat and energetic woman, getting overexcited about doing evil things and which destructive weapons to use. However, this should never be mistaken for anything less than evil and cruel. She is also manipulative, and will sometimes pretend to be attracted to Lord Hater to trick him; however, she finds him highly obnoxious and weak in comparison to her. In My Fair Hatey ''it is revealed she does not want to take over the galaxy, but rather destroy it. She herself states her motives as being because she finds it thrilling to destroy planets and watch people suffer as she crushes their hopes and dreams. She also states she's "always had a weakness for barrenness and bleakness." In the same episode, she manages to force all of the villains except Hater to surrender to her, and then she takes them prisoner. In ''The Night Out, it turns out that her understanding on friendship is actually a foreign concept to her, believing it to be another word for subservience, and that her own social skills are poorly developed. This carries to the extent that the closest beings she considers to be friends are her own robots, who are evidently not exciting company. This was also carried through the series finale "The End of the Galaxy" when Dominator successfully destroyed nearly all the planets in the galaxy only to fall into depression when there was nothing left to destroy. When Lord Hater manages to wound her, Wander is able to see that she is really lonely and lacks companionship because of her environment, thus making her cruel because destruction is the only thing that gives her thrill. Despite this insight, Dominator still denies friendship and goodness due to her views of it as weakness. Physical Appearance Lord Dominator appears to be a female human-like character covered with green skin with a white hair, her eyes' sclera is colored in pink topped with a head-armor which can be covered by a mask that changes her voice, and giant yellow thunder-like horns. She wears a T-shirt which is black and has a melting heart accommodated with the spikes can be seen on her shoulders, a gloves which are the same to Lord Hater's, a black long skirt with thigh high split, a sock which is similar to Wander's, so as its shoe. The whole appearance can transform into a big cloak covering her whole body changing her arms color and size so as its gloves. Relationships 'Lord Hater' Lord Hater became jealous over Lord Dominator's ship and all of her weapons, powers, and minions, and tried to defeat her, but was forced to escape with Wander, Sylvia and Peepers. He hoped to defeat her and reclaim the title of "Greatest in the Galaxy". During an all-out battle royale of villains for a powerful "Ring of Invincibility", Hater faced Dominator again, not knowing that not only was the ring made of candy, but it was meant to be a plan to hook both villains up by Wander who discovers that the latter is a girl. Hater did not know of Dominator's true identity until he successfully knocked off her helmet. Despite being defeated a second time, he has been madly in love with her ever since. Unfortunately for Hater, this love is unrequited, as Domainator does not feel the same way about him. Although Dominator lacks interest in Hater, she enjoys messing with him, using his crush on her to blindly manipulate him. She even pretends to be attracted to him in "The New Toy" in order to trick him into letting her drive his battle vehicle, the H.A.T.E.R.V. After the events of My Fair Hatey, he has a grudge against her for breaking his heart. 'Wander' Wander tries to make friends with Lord Dominator in the episode, "The Greater Hater." However, he was constantly ignored or tossed aside while she continues her attack on a planet Lord Hater was planning to conquer. Wander took it as if Lord Dominator didn't want to be his friend. After Wander found out Dominator was a girl, he made it his goal to get Hater and Dominator together. He hoped if they would fall in love, their love would cancel out all of their evil, resulting with the two of them raising a happy family. It all proved to be wrong in "My Fair Hatey". Trivia * Similar to Lord Hater for having lightning powers, she has lava powers and can use her hands to turn into things. * Dominator, along with Dr. Screwball Jones, Mandrake the Malfeasant, Ryder and most of the competitors in the galaxy, is one of the few characters that Wander has been unable to befriend. * She is similar to Samus Aran * Both are tomboys * Both are revealed to be girls * both are sexy Category:Wander Over Yonder characters Category:Disney characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Lords Category:Singing characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Teenagers Category:Anti-villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Supporting characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall